Secretary By Force?
by Kamission
Summary: In order to support her family, the man-loathing Misaki takes up the job as a secretary at her local bank. Unfortunately for Misaki, her supervisor has other plans, and his simple "errand" is just the beginning of her nightmares. Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki - Includes slight violence and suggestive themes.
1. Special Errand

A/N:_ Hello, and welcome to my little world of Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Just kidding. It's not mine. But it is in my imagination D;_

_Anywhos~ This fanfic is loosely inspired by a dating sim game that I played recently (Bonus points if you can figure out which one!), but I will try to the best of my ability to stay as in-character as possible. Yes, this is Takumi x Misaki, and yes there will be name calling, such as "perverted space alien." So just sit tight, grab some Maid-Cafe lattes, and enjoy the ride._

* * *

Being forced into a secretarial position at the local bank was no woman's dream, or at least not an _ethical _dream to Misaki. But beggars can't be choosers, as the saying goes. Misaki's mother had eagarly come home one day with news that the position was open to any female at or above the age of 17, and there was no way Misaki could refuse her.

Though she was suspicious of the gender requirement, Misaki had applied within the week and considering her high marks and good referrals from her teachers (not to mention her extreme charismatic skills with her female interviewer), she was hastily accepted and started not even a month later. Misaki's only motivational factor was her family; they lived on scraps and whatever Suzuna could win through contests. Her mother was often ill and was an over-all very fragile woman. That left Misaki in charge of taking care of the family, as her dead-beat father had run off, dumping a huge debt onto them without mercy. Misaki swore she would find him one day... The man who made her hate men.

* * *

"Onee-chan, what are you doing up so early," Suzuna groggily questioned while rubbing her eyes, "It's only 5 AM." She had been rudely awoken by pots banging and cabinet doors being slammed, only to be opened and slammed again.

"Ah, s-sorry Suzuna. I was just trying to make a nice breakfast for you and mother. I figured you two could use a nice treat." Misaki responded with a burnt wooden spoon in her hand. Her once white apron had an assortment of food stains smeared on it.

"You woke me up, Onee-chan. Plus, you're the one that works the hardest out of all of us. You deserve to be treated, not us. And I don't think mom will appreciate you destroying the last of her cooking utensils." Suzuna replied in her quiet yet mannerful tone of voice. Misaki quickly ducked the ruined spoon behind her and smiled sheepishly at her sister.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to wake you, I was just trying really hard to get it perfect. But...," Misaki's eyes swept across the kitchen, examining the mess she had unknowingly created. It looked like a feral animal had broken into their home and had ransacked the kitchen in search of spare food.

Misaki sighed; she had just wanted to do this one thing before school today to show how much she appreciated her mother and Suzuna's support. She could try again when she got home... _That's it!_ She thought enthusiastically, _I can cook them a dinner with the money I earn from this week's paycheck._ Content with her decision, Misaki began to clean the train-wreck she had caused in the kitchen. Suzuna quietly mumbled something like, "Don't over-work yourself, Onee-chan. We worry about you," before stalking back upstairs to catch up on her sleep. Misaki made a mental note to buy her mom a new spoon as she readied herself for school.

"I'm leaving now!" Misaki called before jogging out of the house; her early morning endeavour had set her schedule back more than she had anticipated.

As she pushed open the rusty gate at the end of their property, the unreliable thing collapsed in a tangled-metal heap. _Damn this gate! _Misaki cursed mentally, and added getting a new gate to her checklist. This day was not going well at all...

Misaki's school day went by relatively quickly, something she had noticed lately since she began her job. When being at school was her only obligation, it seemed to take forever. Now that she had something to do afterwards, it seemed only half as long. After she had finished sorting the last of the Seika High Spring Festival request forms and tossing the inappropriate magazines she had confiscated early that day, Misaki hastily made her way to work. Once again, she was slightly behind schedule, and didn't have time to dilly-dally.

On her way, Misaki spotted many couples holding hands or gazing into eachother's eyes passionately, or even, Misaki gagged, _kissing_. She couldn't help but scoff at these people. One way another, the man would hurt the girl in an unspeakable way, and she would be brokenhearted for months, only to be swept off her feet by a supposed knight in shining armor to restart the cycle all over again. Misaki didn't see the appeal in dating at all. What a waste of time and energy. Not to mention men were evil pigs.

While in her mind-set of mental scrutiny Misaki did not notice the tall blonde man who stood directly in her path. She slammed into him with enough force to send him staggering back a few steps, and her to fall onto her behind. She quickly recollected herself and stood up, ready to confront the man for standing in the middle of a walkway, but he quickly interjected.

"Sorry, that trick doesn't work on me, sweetheart. I'm not interested." His silky voice had a hint of annoyance in it. He gave her a quick once-over before letting out a sound, "_Tch_."

"You hardly even look like a girl, despite your long hair. Definitely not my type," The blonde commented. Misaki clenched her fists as she felt her blood boil at the very sight of this pretentious bastard.

"What makes you think that you're _my_ type, conceited jerk?" The man seemed genuinely surprised by her sharp response. Misaki deduced that he was most likely used to being worshiped by women. _What a piece of trash_, she thought as she stormed off, leaving the man stunned where he stood.

At work, Misaki had barely calmed down from her incident earlier, and was still upset over her sour morning. She only looked forward to getting out of the building as fast as she could with a crisp paycheck in hand. But such was not so.

"Miss Ayuzawa, a word in my office?" Misaki's supervisor requested of her, just 10 minutes before her shift was over. She reluctantly set down her current project to join him in his office.

"What can I be of assistance with, sir?" She inquired curiously.

"I need you to run a very important errand for me. It may be a bit time consuming, so you won't be able to go home for a while longer." He responded cooly, and a muscle ticked in Misaki's jaw. Of course, she would receive a significant bonus to her check if she accepted, which would easily replace the old gate with a newer model, but accepting did mean that she would have to hold off on her plans for dinner. As she weighed her options, the better choice became more clear.

"Of course, sir. What is it you need me to do?"

"I need you to attend an auction on my behalf at the Walker Corporation tonight, if it doesn't trouble you." Though he was offering her the opportunity, his voice hinted that it was not an option to decline. His eyes were as sharp as daggers as they peered into Misaki's, awaiting her answer.

"An... An auction, sir? I'm sorry, I have no experience with those sorts of things. I'm afraid you will have to ask someone else." Misaki bowed her head in apology. Her supervisor urgently rose from his chair.

"unfortunately, that is no longer an option. No one here is as qualified for this sort of event as you are. Additionally, I have already printed off some documents for you to take, and an official I.D., for your use only, to be granted into the auction." He hurriedly spoke, as if Misaki rejecting this offer would be harmful to his standing.

Misaki had her doubts, but decided that she was simply over-reacting. If he says that she is qualified, then it can't be too difficult. Surely the documents would walk her through it. It was just an auction after all.

"I understand."

Misaki's supervisor beamed and quickly phoned for a cab to take her to the main Walker Corporation building, where the auction was being held. Her instructions were short and simple, and Misaki was glad that they left little room for a mistake on her behalf. All she had to do was hand the secretary the folder of documents, show her special I.D., and the rest would be smooth-sailing from there. Misaki had never been to an auction before, so she wasn't too sure on what was considered "smooth-sailing," but she would take whatever she could get.

The cab ride was surprisingly long, considering the small size of the city that Misaki resided in. Perhaps this "Walker Corporation" was in a larger city. Once the car came to a stop in front of an enormous building and did not move forward after a 10 seconds or so, Misaki knew she had arrived. Stepping slowly out of the vehicle so not to twist her ankles from her 2 inch heels, Misaki gazed up at the expanse of floors this building had. At the very top of the metallic black structure was the name "Walker" printed in bold bright-blue lights. _Definitely the right place then_, Misaki decided.

Misaki easily located the secretary's desk once inside and handed off the folder of documents. Once the secretary had entered the documents' information into the company's database, she quickly glanced over Misaki's I.D. before motioning for her to follow the security guard at the door to the left. Another flash of the I.D. had her being escorted down a long and dim corridor. The guard turned down one of the branching off hallways and opened the door at the end.

"Please wait here, Miss Ayuzawa." He said in a commanding voice before shutting the door behind her.

_Well_, she thought,_ I guess I'm playing it by ear from here on out._

Not even 5 minutes had passed before a different security guard entered the room and ushered Misaki into the room next to the one she had just been waiting in. This room was much darker than the hallway she had been in earlier, and it almost looked as if the walls were made out of glass...

Before she knew it, the door clicked shut behind her, and she was left alone in the ominous glass room. When she tried the door, the doorknob wouldn't budge. She assumed that this was just for the security of the guests and rationally told herself it was not time to panic. She had never been to an auction before, so she didn't know if these outrageous steps had to be taken.

Suddenly, blinding lights flashed on from all corners of the room. Misaki flinched and covered her eyes for a minute until they adjusted to the severity of the brightness. A small icon flashed on the wall across from Misaki that read "Spin." _Ah, this must be a security scan_, she concluded, yet still slightly suspicious. She had never heard of a scanning like this before. Misaki spun slowly in a neat circle so that she would not have to repeat the motion again. The sign flashed again, but this time it read, "Remove coat." Misaki assumed that the metal pin on the front had interfered with the security scan and promptly removed her thin jacket. The sign flashed yet again, reading something that made Misaki quite uncomfortable: "Remove blouse."

Misaki hesitated. There were in fact metal buttons on her work shirt, but she did not see how it would affect the system so much so that she had to take it off. But she didn't want to give her company a bad name, and after a triple check for secret cameras in the room, Misaki slowly unbuttoned her shirt with shaking fingers. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second, but continued to reassure herself that it would all be over soon and she could attend the auction in a few minutes.

Misaki let the garment slip from her shoulders as it puddled on the ground around her feet. She now stood in only her mid-thigh rise pleated skirt, heels, and black lacy bra. A chill snaked its way down Misaki spine, but she ignored it to the best of her ability. The sign flashed again, and Misaki was almost too afraid to read it. But she did: "Spin."

With extreme hesitation now, Misaki managed to turn herself in a tight circle, feeling more and more exposed as she rotated around. She had the strongest feeling that someone was watching everything she did, and she bit down on her lip to keep from throwing her clothes back on and hurling herself against the door. _It's just a security scan_, she reminded herself over and over.

Misaki's heart leaped with joy when the sign flashed a new message reading "Please wait... Return garments." She hurriedly collected her jacket and blouse and made no delay in returning them to the exact place that they belonged: covering her body. Once the last button on her shirt had been secured, Misaki heard a faint hissing sound. She ignored it at first, but as it continued, she began to feel light-headed and swayed from side to side. Misaki faintly recalled hearing the door open behind her and felt fabric tug around her eyes and hands. Then, nothing.


	2. Interrogation

_A/N: Wow, I am completely flabbergasted at how well this fanfic is doing! 140 views in the last 24 hours? Jeez, I was expecting 15 maximum XD Thank you to all that read, and followed, and favorited, and reviewed! I greatly appreciate you :D_

_This chapter is dedicated to my first two reviewers, Hayface and UnattractiveGoddess! I'm glad that you two enjoyed this enough to review, and I hope that I won't disappoint you._

* * *

"...sure this... right girl... Sir?"

"Yes... I don't make... "

Misaki was faintly conscious of the voices talking around her. Her mouth felt like cotton had been stuffed in it, and her wrists and ankles ached horribly. As she slowly came to, she attempted to move her arms and legs to stretch and re-position herself. _Since when was my bed this stiff? _Misaki thought to herself, still trying to process what was going on. Alas, all attempts to move her limbs were in vain; something constricted them to her bed. Misaki's eyes flashed open as she wiggled and squirmed around, trying to free herself. _Wha-? _The mysterious events from earlier that night came flooding to her.

In a panic, Misaki opened her mouth to yell for help, but a strong hand clamped down over her face before she could make a sound. Her eyes followed the length of the arm up to a non-familiar face. The mystery man had bright yellow eyes to match his equally bright yellow hair. Misaki grew more furious by the second that he did not remove himself from her face, and bit down on his hand, which was still pressed over her mouth. The stranger quickly retracted his hand while letting out a string of curses, and Misaki heard a faint chuckle from somewhere behind her.

"You little bitch!" The bright-haired idiot scowled before lifting his arm to strike her. Misaki closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

"Tora." A sharp voice cut through the air, and Misaki's eyes flashed open. The man Misaki assumed was 'Tora' lowered his hand and looked down shamefully, but not before glaring at Misaki.

"My apologies, sir." Tora bowed to the unknown man behind Misaki, whom she also assumed was the one that chuckled when she bit the bastard. Misaki snickered, forgetting the situation she was in momentarily, which earned her another evil glare from Tora. Her attention was returned when the mystery man spoke again.

"I have business to finish, so I'll leave the spy in your hands to interrogate. Don't do anything rash, Tora; she has been trained to withstand extreme forms of torture, so just be patient."

"Me, a spy?! What on Earth are you talking about?!" Misaki demanded. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she tried to decipher the crisis she had found herself in. _I'm no spy! I'm just a lowly secretary and high school student! _Misaki thought in a panic. But the other man had left, as Misaki heard the door open and close. He must have been convinced that she was a spy, and that this was just her trying to act innocent in a last resort effort to escape. Misaki's eyes darted furiously around the room, and her adrenaline spiked. _I knew something was wrong with that scan! _

Tora broke her train of thought with a low laugh, sending prickly chills up and down her spine. Misaki prepared to yell again, but he shot her a deadly look and she knew that the consequences for her actions would be nothing short of hell. He slowly traced the contours of her face, down her neck, and down the center of her chest. Misaki held her breath and tried her best to force herself to not cry, though some tears escaped anyways. Tora seemed amused by her actions.

"So, you're the pitiful spy sent by Shintani, hm? He could've done much better than you." Tora sneered as he trailed back up her chest and neck, back up to her face. His touch made her want to scrub her body raw to remove the feeling. Tora roughly gripped her face, making Misaki wince in pain.

"Speak now and I won't have to show you what real fear is." He smiled evilly down at her, and Misaki felt the urge to vomit. It was clear in his voice that he intended to give her hell either way. How had she ended up in this situation? She was only here on behalf of her supervisor for a simple auction! And yet now she was being accused of secretly being a spy, and was being man-handled by this freak. Surely she could plead her case, they would have to believe her at some point.

"I am not a spy. I am simply here for an auction, which I am here for by my supervisor's instructions." Misaki tried her best to sound calm, but her voice was shaky and her neck was sweating profusely. This was all a just huge misunderstanding, and a few reassuring words on her part would have her out the door and on her way home in no time. Tora's stagnant facial expression proved that to be a far-fetched dream.

"Nice try, sweetheart, but don't take me for a fool; I'm not falling for your petty tricks." He retorted, and Misaki's heart sank; there was no way she could sway this fool's opinion. Her options were dwindling.

"How about this?" Tora offered smugly, "I'll show you what it's like to be touched by a real man, and you tell me what I want to hear." Misaki was repulsed enough by his proposition to spit directly at his face. He reeled backwards in disgust as he madly wiped at the saliva. Misaki felt content with herself until she felt something hard connect with her jaw with enough force to leave her cheek bruised for a few weeks. Tora had punched her, and was winding back to swing again.

The second impact hurt twice as bad, hitting her just under the eye. Misaki yelped in pain but couldn't draw enough air to scream before he punched her again, this time on the mouth. Misaki tasted blood instantly as her teeth sliced her lips from the impact. She was fighting the tears as best she could, but a few trickled down across her temples. Misaki clamped her eyes shut, prepared for the next hit, but it never came.

"You wench." Tora panted, "Next time I won't just use my fist." His threat was enough to scare Misaki into silence, but not obedience. He drilled her with many questions to which she did not know the answer to, such as "Why had Shintani sent her?" and, "How much did she know?", but she remained silent, earning her a few more blows to the head, and even some to her stomach with random objects Tora found around the room.

Misaki's head was pounding from all the impacts, and she could barely see through her puffy eyelids. She had run out of tears long before Tora had given up on beating the answers out of her. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard him storm out of the room. Once she knew he was gone, Misaki silently sobbed, though no tears came out. Her whole body burned and all she wanted was to run to her mother and sister and never leave them again. She froze when the door swung open and someone briskly walked in. Misaki braced for her next wave of beatings, but they never came. She craned her neck to try to spot him, so that he wouldn't have the element of surprise over her, though the pain only intensified when she moved her neck.

"Don't move," A different voice commanded her. Considering her earlier experiences, Misaki obliged with little hesitation. She squeezed her eyes shut to brace for any impact that could come. She figured that since Tora was unsuccessful, they had sent in an even less merciful brute to beat the "truth" out of her. Misaki jerked away when a she felt a warm hand gently cup her chin. She refused to open her eyes so she wouldn't have her next assualter's face burned into her memory too; Tora's face alone was enough to give her nightmares for life. The hand softly brushed over her face, wiping away the tears that had streaked down the sides of her face. She winced when his hand slid across a sensitive spot that Tora had hit, and the hand quickly retracted back away from her face. Misaki was curious as to why he had not spoken yet, but not curious enough to open her eyes. It hurt too much to open them anyway.

"... Not... a spy," Misaki barely choked out as more tears pooled in her eyes. The man lightly placed a finger to her lips to quiet her down, and Misaki feared that she had stepped out of line again.

"Shh.." He calmly silenced her. For some unknown reason, Misaki felt slightly relieved in the presence of this man, though she knew better than to let her guard down. Suddenly, she felt the bindings at her ankles being loosened, soon followed by the ones around her wrists. Misaki didn't dare move, knowing that one small mistake could have her beaten senseless again. She was more than surprised when she felt the man slide his arms under her, and carefully lift her. He cradled her against his chest as he carried her princess-style out of the room.

Misaki wasn't sure if it was safe to be relieved yet, or if this was only another cruel trick, so her eyes remained clamped shut. Misaki's breath would hitch now and then as he walked, and she would let out a small whimper as one or more of her injuries would throb painfully. He would quietly "Shh.." her and continue to walk. After a few minutes he stopped, and maneuvered his hold on Misaki so that he could twist a doorknob and enter a room. _Perhaps this is where they'll torture me now..._ Misaki thought dryly. By now, she had given up on any hope to be released. The man carried her into the room, and she felt him carefully set her down on something very soft, which she deduced was a bed. Footsteps told her that he was moving about the room, and she heard a few cabinets being opened and closed, and the tearing of plastic.

"Here," He soothingly spoke to her before slowly placing an ice pack on her cheek, the one that had suffered the most blows. Misaki was beyond confused by now, but didn't resist and reached up to hold the ice pack in place. It felt heavenly against her throbbing cheek, even if it burned slightly from the cold. Misaki also heard the ripping and crinkling of paper, and felt pressure being applied to the cuts Tora had left from some of the sharper objects he used to assault her with. Something remained sticking to her when he removed his hand, and Misaki figured that he was placing bandages on her.

"Wha-" Misaki began, but he quickly cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Please, just rest for now." He sounded so calm, and Misaki felt so relieved that she could cry again, only this time from joy. She decided that it was safe to open her eyes after a minute of him placing bandages on her face, and slowly did so. Once her vision came into focus, Misaki's heart nearly stopped all together. _This man... This man is-! _Misaki thought in a panic.

The man whom she had bumped into earlier on her way to work was sitting over her, staring into her amber eyes with his emerald-green orbs. Misaki's relief vanished.

He chuckled, "It sure is a surprise to see you again."


	3. The Perverted Alien Emerges!

_Greetings, my beloved readers! I cannot express how delighted I am with the amazing turn-out this fanfic has received so far, but I want to thank everyone that read, fav'd/followed, and reviewed; you guys made my entire weekend bearable (it sucked otherwise)! I really look forward to continuing this story, and I hope that all of you will follow along in this journey with me._

_Anywhoslies~ About this chapter: I have written, re-written, and re-re-written this chapter in the last 3 days (which is why I didn't update as fast as I normally do). And I still am not completely satisfied with the outcome, but I cannot withhold this chapter forever. I am terribly sorry if this chapter confuses or disappoints anyone; I promise I'll make up for it in later chapters! **This chapter itself is a little short, but it has a lot of information that will clear up some of the confusion from the previous chapter.**_

_Also! I will not be updating as frequently for a few weeks, as finals are coming, and I am not nearly as prepared as I should be 8D This will only be temporary, so please be patient! Thank you guys :3_

* * *

Misaki's jaw dropped as far as her injuries would allow. _What was this self-centered idiot doing here?!_ Misaki quickly tried to file through her brain to find a realistic reason as to why he was sitting here over her, with a smug grin plastered onto his flawless face.

"You-... You're-!" Misaki sputtered, and the blonde chuckled. Misaki's panic returned; was this man going to punish her for how she spoke to him earlier?

"Yes, it's me, Mr. 'Conceited Jerk'," He finished for her, bemused by her shocked face. Misaki's horror grew more and more apparent on her face, and he chuckled again. After Misaki stayed stunned and silent for a minute, he spoke again.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, Miss Ayuzawa," He offered slyly, as if he was keeping a huge secret from her, which Misaki was sure he was.

"But first... I'm would like to apologize. I should have suspected that Tora would ignore my warning and act on his own accord." His face contorted with sympathy, and Misaki's confusion only grew. She truly had no idea what was going on, and was beginning to suspect that this was just some crazy dream. Yes, that was it. She had just fallen asleep at work from how early she had woken this morning. Her supervisor would wake her any second now and scold her for sleeping on the job.

"Of course," he continued, "What was I to expect from such a dumb woman? You could have easily just told Tora what he wanted to hear, and none of this," He gestured towards her face," would have happened." _Wha-...? First he apologizes to me, then he insults me? This dream doesn't make any sense..._ Misaki was about to burst from confusion, but the man continued.

"I'll explain the situation that you have precariously found yourself in," He cleared his throat, "My intel had informed me recently that my biggest rival, Mr. Hinata Shintani, was planning to plant a spy in my company. I had my intel do some research, but the only information they could collect was the name "Ayuzawa." I didn't care enough to look into the name, so I pushed the matter to the side. Then suddenly your name shows up in my company's database, and before I can investigate any further your name is announced as the next item in the auction."

"Next item?!" Misaki questioned frantically. Why was she an item in the auction when she was supposed to be participating in the event? The man placed a finger to her lips to silence her. It felt too real to be dream.

"Shh... Let me finish," he commanded, "Seeing that your name, already under the suspicion of my company, suddenly showed up in the auction, I was forced to take action. You were in the process of being auctioned off, and I couldn't risk letting some old man run off with my supposed spy, so I won you for 3 billion yen."

"3 _billion_ yen!" Miskai swore she could pass out from all of these shocking revelations. Maybe this wasn't a dream after all; she couldn't think of something this elaborate on her own.

"Yes; 3 billion yen," he said, completely unphased, "Anyways, I walked into the auction room just as you were removing your blouse." Misaki blushed profusely after she connected the pieces. She was the one being auctioned off, and that wasn't a security scan... It was a display case. She felt as if she might throw up again.

"The leading bidder was some old creep of a business man, whom I've heard was also an alleged pervert. Though I was fairly certain that you were the spy, I wasn't planning on buying you until I actually got a glimpse of your face, and realized that you were the unfeminine and rude girl who bumped into me earlier today." He explained, and a muscle ticked in Misaki's jaw. Unfeminine and rude? Oh, she'd show him unfeminine and rude alright. Misaki opened her mouth to respond, but he shot her a warning glance that unwillingly made her shut her mouth. She awaited further explanation while biting her tongue.

"I thought I could make it a bit more interesting, so I set the bid at 3 billion, over the leading 1 billion. I won after no one dared to best my offer. I was almost entirely certain that you were the spy sent by Shintani, and I assumed that the little stunt earlier today was just you trying to get closer to me without raising my suspicion, so I ordered that you be taken to my interrogation room for further examination. And... Here you are." He finished, gesturing widely around the room. Misaki moved to sit up more in her bed so that she could properly talk to him, but was shot down by a burning feeling across her stomach. She sucked in a sharp breath, and the man stilled her by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Take off your shirt, Miss Ayuzawa," the man said coyly. Misaki's eyes lit with fury.

"You- You perverted alien!" She screeched, and he looked clearly taken back. The room was silent for a few seconds, but was soon filled with the sound of his deep laughter.

"Perverted _alien_?" He mimicked after his laughing fit died down. Misaki scowled; this man was the most confusing human being that she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"Call me Master, or Your Highness," He seductively ordered, with a wink that had Misaki's eyes rolling instantly. She angrily moved to cross her arms, but the sharp pain returned and she winced loudly.

"Let me rephrase that," He reached for her stomach, "Take off your shirt so I can properly treat your wounds." Misaki wasn't any more willing the second time he asked, but she knew refusing would get her nowhere, and the cuts did really hurt...

"F-fine... But don't stare at my body!" Misaki blushed; she turned away so that she wouldn't have to see the amused glint in the alien's eyes. She had never been touched or gazed upon by a man like this, and would have never allowed it under any other circumstances. Not that she really wanted to right now, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"No promises," He purred, and Misaki's patience thinned. She felt his warm fingertips trace her torso, lightly prodding for injuries. Every few seconds she would wince, and he would apply a special ointment or bandage to the wound before moving on.

"Even your hips are like a boy's," The alien commented suddenly, teasing her about her slightly under-developed physique. It took an ungodly amount of self-control to not spit on the idiot's face as she did to Tora. At the thought of his name, Misaki cringed, and her eyes stung as if she were about to cry. The man's face quickly shifted from amusement to concern, but quickly flashed to a placid expression. He moved towards the door, but Misaki was too enveloped in her own thoughts to notice. The beatings, the continuous questions that she did not have answers to, his sickening expressions...

"I'll let you rest," The man spoke just loud enough for her to hear,"And don't worry, I'll lock the door." Misaki faintly heard the door click shut and she knew she was alone. The fact that the door was locked both relieved and terrified her. She was relieved that Tora couldn't find her in the middle of the night and continue with where he left off, but also terrified that she was trapped in this unknown place with complete strangers that were either violent or perverted and confusing.

Her emotions over-flowed and poured out of her, and she wept uncontrollably. Her lungs burned from the earlier assaults and her shortness of breath, but she couldn't stop. How could this happen to her? Her of all people... What about Suzuna and her mother? Were they worrying about her right now? She hoped they weren't, that they assumed she was just working late. That wasn't unusual behavior for her, Misaki frantically thought in an effort to ease her concerns.

But that meant one thing; she had to escape this, no matter what the consequences were. She would not be someone's- She would not be this _perverted alien's_ property.

* * *

_On the other side of the door..._

Takumi Usui, the recently dubbed "perverted alien", leaned against the wall next to the door he had just closed. Thoughts swirled in his head like a raging storm, and his throbbing headache grew every second he tried to sort his feelings out. He could faintly hear Misaki's ragged breathing and choked sobs. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to clear his mind.

Misaki Ayuzawa... She was nothing like the women he usually pursued, and she had quite the sharp attitude and tongue, and was obviously very independent. But something drew him to her the moment she called him a "conceited jerk," as strange as that was. In that moment, he knew that he wanted her, this woman unlike any other. Typically women would throw themselves at his feet, submitting to his every whim without a second of hesitation. But she was different. She was... Refreshing.

But... If this woman truly was the spy that his intel had warned him about, any feelings he had for her would be wiped away into oblivion; his company came before any and all personal interests. It always had. He had promised to _him_ that he would not let the company fall under, and especially not let it be beaten out by Shintani's company. And there was the matter of his father... A spy under his nose could be the downfall of everything he had, which was something Usui really could not afford.

"I'm sorry, Ayuzawa. I cannot let you go; if you are the spy that everyone believes you to be, I will not hesitate to eliminate you," Usui whispered to himself, before stalking down the long hallway, far away from the girl who's painful sobs echoed in his ears.


	4. Senpai-sama

_Whoot! Chaptah 4 is here to stay, after (sadly) a long delay! *rhyming skeelz are out of dis wurld*_

_Ahem, anywhooslies~ I went to see _The Fault In Our Stars_ with my boyfriend the night of the premier (June 6th here), and damn, did it blow my expectations out of the water. I honestly figured that it would butcher the book, but it really didn't. I think my boyfriend cried more than I did, and he rarely ever cries. I think I've only saw a tear escape from his eye once, when his cousin sacked him... And we've dated for over a year and half. _

_***slight spoiler*** Surprisingly, my favorite part of the movie was when Isaac read his eulogy to Gus. Specifically the part: "If scientists came to my door 20 years from now with a pair of robot eyes, I'd tell them to piss off, because I don't want to see a world without Augustus Waters," For some reason, I loved that quote in the book, but I loved it even more in the movie. ***slight spoiler ends***_

_So if you haven't read or seen the movie yet, I strongly suggest you do. I know it sounds kinda main-stream and all that shit, but it's about life. It's a lesson, and John Green does a wonderful job in opening the eyes of his readers. This story connected with me personally as one of my closest cousins has terminal cancer, and just recently had a beautiful baby girl, despite being told he was permanently sterile. She's his miracle, but he only has a few months left to live and his biggest regret in life is that he won't be able to sing to her every night. I just... I really hope you even consider reading/watching it. It's worth it._

_Alrighty, enough with the tear-jerkers! I finally finished this sucker, and I hope it makes up for the poor chapter prior to this one. Enjoy~!_

* * *

Misaki awoke to Tora's wicked grin beaming down on her. Her knee-jerk reaction was to open her mouth and scream, but he must have anticipated that, as he covered her mouth with his sweaty hand. Misaki felt the salt on his fingers burning her lips, and tried to curl them inwards. She could feel her heartbeat thumping in her chest, her throat, her ears. She attempted to squirm away, to run to the door and make her escape, but Tora quickly crushed her dreams by placing his knees over her legs, ceasing her movement. Her arms felt like lead beside her, and she fought to keep her pride, and her tears, with her.

_This is it,_ she thought bitterly,_ he's going to finish me. I'll never see mother, or Suzuna, or Sakura, or Shi-... No. I _will_ see them again. I am going to escape. I will not let this pathetic piece of garbage have his way with me! I'll make him pay._

Misaki summoned all of the strength she could muster up, considering her physical and mental injuries from earlier, and lurched forward despite Tora's grimy hand pressing her down. She swung her arm around in a left hook and greeted his jaw with her fist, just as he had done to her. Misaki felt her adrenaline pumping through her body, as she began to shake with excitement, and satisfaction flooded her body. She had hit the bastard!

_Now, the tables have turned, Tora. Let's see what I have in store for y-... Wait. W-What?! What's going on!_ Misaki's enthusiastic thoughts soon turned to horror as Tora's cheek seemed to have molded around her hand, holding it where it was! The crisp air was soon pierced by an amused laugh, one that was faintly familiar to Misaki. One that was _not_ Tora's.

"Miss Ayuzawa," The laughter's owner spoke.

Misaki's vision blanked. Then re-appeared just as it was in her dream, only slightly altered. Where Tora once stood, the perverted alien loomed. And where Misaki's fist had met Tora's face, the alien's hand held her's in place.

"Wha-but... I-... Tora... Alien!" Misaki sputtered uselessly, making Mr. Conceited Jerk chuckle.

"My, my, Ayuzawa. I come in to serve you my home-made breakfast special, and you attack me and call me an Alien," The pervert commented with a sensuous smirk.

"If you wanted to play dirty with me, you could have just asked," He continued coyly, as he leaned in towards her face. Misaki blushed profusely, but couldn't think to move in her stunned state. She was still trying to figure out what had just happened... But before Misaki could analyze the previous situation any further, her attention was ripped back to the situation at hand.

The alien had her wrists pinned on either side of her head, and he had managed to crawl on top of her and straddle her whilst she was distracted. Misaki tried to protest, but all that came out of her throat was a forced gust of air. The alien smirked.

"Just say 'Please, Master' and I'll get off," He flashed his perfect white teeth at her, and a knot grew in Misaki's stomach the size of a bowling ball. _He's got to be kidding..._

Unfortunately, Misaki quickly learned that he was not kidding, as he began to lean in further. Misaki's skin felt like it was being licked by a small flame when he pressed his lips against her cheek. _What is he doing! _

"Still silent?" He murmured against her cheek, sending jolts throughout her face. "Very well then," he said, before slowly kissing across her cheek, _towards her mouth._

Misaki's lips trembled, but she couldn't bring herself to form a word. But God, how she wanted to. Her body felt as if it were made of cement, and her breathing was shallow and ragged. His soft lips met the corner of her own, and he paused.

"Nothing?" He questioned. Silence.

Misaki's eyes were squeezed shut, and teardrops dotted her eyelashes. She didn't want this...

The alien's lips levitated over her own, and the only thing that Misaki could hear was her rapidly beating heart mixed with his soft breathing. The alien leaned forward slightly to press his lips against her's, but suddenly stopped, just a mere centimeter away. He lightly blew on Misaki's mouth, before leaned back. His grip on her wrists loosened and Misaki felt him crawl off of the bed.

"That's enough fun for the morning," He said, and Misaki could hear the smugness in his voice, though she was still relieved.

"You really are a perverted alien from outer-space," Misaki finally mustered up the will to speak. _Oh, _now_ you work. Stupid voice. _Misaki mentally cursed her vocal chords.

The blonde's smile only grew from her comment, and he reached over to the nightstand next to the bed to retrieve a tray of delicious looking, and smelling, food. Misaki's mouth instantly began to water.

"Breakfast is served~" He cooed, before delicately placing the tray on her lap. Misaki blinked absently at him for a minute before registering that he had made her breakfast. How long had it been since she last ate...? Scanning the contents of the tray Misaki counted six items in total, with the exclusion of the silverware; two slices of thick toast with a light spread of jam on each, a small cup of yogurt topped with raspberries and blueberries, a bowl of oatmeal with a thin layer of cinnamon sprinkled on top, a peeled and sliced petite orange, a heaping plate of perfectly crisped bacon, and a tall glass of milk.

Misaki's gaze flicked to the alien's, then back to the tray. His raised eyebrows only confirmed that she was not imagining the food. Hesitantly, she picked up a slice of toast. Raising it to her nose, she inhaled its scent. _Hmm... Doesn't smell poisonous... But then again..._

Misaki glanced back towards the alien with a suspicious look. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, before picking up the second piece of toast and gingerly taking a bite.

"See?" He said after swallowing,"I didn't drug your food."

Misaki blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed that he realized what she was thinking. Her hunger quickly won her attention back with a loud growl, which horrified her enough to make her jaw drop. Her embarrassment was on a roller-coaster that only went up. The alien pushed her chin up to close her mouth with one finger.

"You'll catch a fly, Misa-chan," He softly reprimanded her. _Misa-chan?! How dare he use such a familiar name with me!_

_"_D-don't address me so familiarly!" She stammered angrily, which made blondie laugh momentarily.

"How about this," He offered, "I won't call you Misa-chan if you address me as 'Usui-sama,' deal?"

"U...sui?" Misaki could not put two-and-two together.

"Usui-_sama_," He corrected her, "My full name is Takumi Usui, but you will call me '_Usui-sama_~'" He spoke the last part like a love-struck school girl. Misaki mentally barfed a little. Her eye twitched.

"Unless you want to call me 'Senpai-sama'..." He added.

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" Misaki questioned, slightly annoyed. Well, more than slightly.

"'Usui-sama' it is then. Now, address me properly," He commanded while smiling slyly.

"And if I don't?" She challenged, regaining her naturally demonic aura.

"Have you forgotten what happens when you disobey me, Ayuzawa?" His eyes glinted with mischief, and Misaki knew that he would not hesitate to punish her with his gross alien lips again. Damn, that sounded perverted.

"Quit treating me like I'm your possession... Just let me go. I already told you that I'm not a spy. And I promise I won't report you or Tora to the police. I just want to see my friends and family again." Misaki's voice quivered as she finished, and Usui's smile faded. His eyes were no longer mischievous, but rather sympathetic. He quickly shook his head, and the look of sympathy vanished.

"Unfortunately, I cannot simply release you. For one, you _are_ my possession. I _bought _you for 3 billion yen, remember? And secondly, there is no way I can verify that you are or are not the spy that my intel has informed me of. As for the matter of your friends and family, you're just going to have to bear with the pain. I'm sorry," His voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Misaki's heart sank for the hundredth time in the last 24 hours. Plans to escape rapidly began nestling in her mind.

"I know you'll try to escape," He said, as if reading her thoughts, "I know that you'll try to defy me in every way possible. But its futile," He gazed solemnly into her eyes.

Misaki swallowed painfully. Her hunger ceased. Looking now at the food in front of her, she was repulsed. She set the partially eaten slice of toast back on the platter and turned away. She did not cry, though she wanted to. She did not dare cry in front of this idiot. _Usui... The perverted alien prison guard._

"Don't let that food waste, I cooked that with all of my love" Usui said, quickly rebounding back to his cheerful yet sinister mood.

"I'm not hungry anymore..." Misaki muttered. And she wasn't lying, she truly could not even think about eating without feeling sick.

"Then I guess I'll help you, but you have to eat a little bit," Usui picked up his slice of toast again while speaking, and took another bite. He quickly finished it, all the while looking amusedly at Misaki.

"Don't forget this morning~" Usui teased Misaki, forcing her to pick up a single strip of bacon and nibble on it. As the smell permeated to her nose, though, Misaki quickly regained her appetite. She almost inhaled that bacon, and chased after it with a majority of the contents on the tray. Usui followed behind her, finishing off what she was too impatient to complete. He even used the same silverware as she did.

Misaki was so engulfed in her eating frenzy, that she did not notice the several maid-outfit-clad women entering the room. Once she had finished, she sighed loudly and rubbed her stomach, content with her meal.

"Master Usui, we have the garments you requested, as well as your schedule for the day," One of the maids piped up, jolting Misaki to attention.

"Excellent, bring them here," He eagerly ordered. The maid bowed deeply before retrieving a folded article of clothing, which was a beautiful midnight blue. In her other hand was a small slip of paper. She handed both to Usui before backing away, out the door. The other maids quietly followed behind her. Misaki's eyebrows were raised in curiosity, and she eyed the clothing and paper in Usui's hand cautiously.

Usui quickly scanned over the paper before tossing it onto the nightstand next to Misaki. He stood up, placed the blue garment on the edge of the bed, retrieved the tray from Misaki's lap, and turned to leave.

"Where are yo-..." Misaki was cut off when Usui turned around sharply.

"Get changed into that," He nodded towards to clothing, "Quickly. I expect you to be ready in 45 minutes. The bathroom is across the hallway, equipped with all the essential toiletries you will need."

Misaki mouth opened slightly as she tried to form a word, then snapped shut, only to re-open.

"Oh, and I suggest you read that schedule," Usui said before exiting the room.

After registering what had just happened, Misaki plucked the paper off of the stand and unfolded it.

* * *

_Usui Takumi's Schedule - May 5th, Saturday_

_8:00 AM - 9:00 AM: Breakfast, daily preparations_

_9:00 AM - 10:00 AM: Meeting w/ Mr. Kurosaki_

_11:00 AM - 12:00 PM: Final adjustments_

_13:00 PM - 15:00 PM: Personal time requested_

_16:00 PM - 20:00 PM: Attend banquet & after-party_

* * *

Misaki's eyes stuck on the plans scheduled between 11 and 12, "Final adjustments"... _Final adjustments on what?_

Misaki dismissed the thought with a shake of her head, and glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

_11:15 _

_How could I sleep in this late?! Agh! I had better get ready then..._

Misaki slid off the bed, replaced the soft comforters, and picked up the clothing at the foot of the bed. In her hands the fabric nimbly unfolded to a floor length dark blue dress, made of silk and decorated with small white pearls around the waist and down the left side. The dress was sleeveless and had a flat neckline, which was also bordered by pearls.

_What on Earth..._


	5. She Hates Men, and Mirrors

_A/N: Yoooo! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting/hating (just kidding, hopefully) my fanfiction, I love you all! *passes out certificates of my life-time guaranteed love* I posted chapter 4 at a really inconvenient time, which is why (I'm hoping) there was such a low turn-out for it. But here comes chapter 5, which will probably be the end of the really slow progression. The next chapters will be much more exciting, and faster-paced. This, however, is going to be another shortie. Hope you don't mind! (So much hope in this author's note *o*)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Misaki's eyes scanned the gown over and over, but she could not find a single flaw in the stitching, the pearls, or even the hems; this was most definitely an expensive dress.

Deciding that staring at it wouldn't make it go away, Misaki tucked the garment under her arm and crept across the large bedroom, making her way to the door. Her fingers rested on the doorknob for a moment before she hesitantly twisted it and pushed the door open. Seconds felt like hours as it ever so slowly swung open, giving her complete access to the hallway.

Misaki poked her head out of the doorway and looked around; nothing. Not a single being was present in the lavishly decorated walkway. There were countless doors along the single stretch she was on, but the one door across from her was her destination. After double-checking for maids, security guards, Tora, etc., Misaki tiptoed across the hallway towards the bathroom.

_Wait._ No one was around. There were no cameras, that she could see, in the hallway. Usui was surely getting ready for the banquette himself. This meant that... That she could escape. She could run a few miles away under the cover of the forest after she broke out, then catch a taxi back to her own house. No... Surely Usui knew where she lived, he had an entire folder of her documents. So where could she run? She couldn't put Suzuna and her mother in danger.

_Then it will have to wait, _Misaki decided. She promised herself, and her family, that she would escape once she had a sure-fire plan. Until then, it was all playing along by day, and secretly preparing by night. Misaki figured that she could hold out for a few more days, a week maximum.

Footsteps soon echoed down from the end of the hallway, and Misaki jumped from surprise before dashing into the adjacent room. Once the door was locked behind her, Misaki leaned against it and listened to the footsteps as they grew louder. Her heart stopped when the footsteps did. Right in front of the bathroom door. Misaki's heartbeat pounded in her ears, something she was becoming familiar with recently. After what seemed like forever, there were two firm knocks on the door, and Misaki nearly fell backwards with surprise.

"Misaki, open the door," She immediately recognized Usui's voice through the oak boards. She skeptically flicked the lock and backed away, allowing him to enter. Promptly, he stalked into the room and Misaki was forced to continue backing as he approached her, until her back was flat against the shower door behind her.

"W-what is it?" Misaki bashfully questioned. Usui only bore his gaze into her own, before leaning in swiftly and inhaling deeply from her neck. Misaki went rigid with shock. This pervert never ceased to surprise her. Misaki noticed that her body always froze when he approached her, one of her most fatal flaws.

"You need a shower, Ayuzawa," Usui spoke calmly, as if his previous action was completely routine. Misaki felt her eye twitch with aggravation. He barged into the bathroom, cornered her, and _smelled_ her, just to tell her that her hygiene was inadequate? This perverted alien seriously boiled her blood. Naturally, Misaki placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, only earning her an unwanted chuckle.

"Do you require my assistance, Misa-chaaaan~?" Usui seductively sang into her ear. Her eye-roll count was over 9000.

"Get out, you extra-terrestrial pervert. And I told you not to call me that," Misaki retorted, to which Usui responded to with smug wink.

"Come on, Ayuzawa; you wash my back and I'll wash your fron-" Misaki immediately cut him off.

"Out!" She shooed him back through the door and promptly locked it before letting out a very audible sigh. How would she ever last a week with that pervert constantly pestering her?

Misaki turned around, and fully absorbed her surroundings; the bathroom was a modern black and white layout, with slight dark-blue accents scattered around. The walls were a pure white marble, while the floor was made of shiny black tiles, probably marble as well. The towels on the silver rack were dark blue with white initials sewn into them reading "_T. W."_ Misaki studied them for a minute._ What does "T.W." stand for? _

Recalling her crunched time schedule, though, she quickly moved on. The double sinks were a polished black granite, which pressed against an expansive mirror. Misaki glanced at her reflection for a moment, but quickly looked away when she noticed the bruises and bandages scattered across her face and arms.

Upon venturing over to the shower Misaki noticed that the controls were very simply, though there were 5 shower heads in total, all of which were positioned at intricate angles. _This is obviously a frequently used bathroom_, Misaki deduced when she noticed all of the products scattered on the shelves inside. Predominantly expensive shampoos, conditioners, and body scrubs made for men. On an almost empty shower shelf, she noticed, were a few female products that appeared unused._ These must be for me._

Misaki hesitantly disrobed and stepped into the shower, turned on the jets, and let the hot water comfort her aching body.

* * *

Usui swiftly entered his office, and picked up the phone perched at the edge of his beautifully carved desk. He dialed a quick 3 digit number and awaited for an answer.

"Mr. Walker, how may I be of assistance?" A reserved female voice inquired.

"Send Mr. Igarashi to my office immediately," Usui responded patiently.

"Of course, sir. Will that be all," The voice continued. Usui paused for a moment before replying.

"Send my stylist to my room in half an hour or so. Tell them to compare prepared for the worst," Usui commanded.

"Very well," The line went dead. Usui leaned on his desk and reached around to grab the folder next to him. He flipped it open and quickly scanned over its contents for the umpteenth time, still intoxicated by it.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, 17. Second-year student at Seika High School, class 2-1. Diligent worker, over-achiever, athletic, does well in school... Detests most men. Hmm..." Usui read aloud from her profile. He studied her picture, a school photo from the previous year. She hadn't changed much since then, other than her facial structure becoming more feminine, and her lips and eyelashes filling out. Usui sighed loudly.

"Ayuzawa, you are the first person ever to appear in my life who is able to make me a mess," Usui muttered to himself, just before there was timid knock on his office door.

"Tora, come in."

The door creaked open in slow-motion, and Tora entered sheepishly with his head bowed.

"I believe we have some..._ things_ to discuss." Usui's voice was dripping with distaste, and Tora gulped loud enough for him to hear.

"Y-yes, Sir."

* * *

After thoroughly scrubbing her body of any dirt or residue, Misaki hopped out of the shower almost remorsefully; it was the best shower she had ever had, even in a completely foreign place. She dried off her body with one of the blue towels, taking extra care not to rub too hard on her injuries, which she tried not to look at more than she had to.

She hadn't noticed them before, but a black strapless bra and matching panties were neatly folded on the end of the counter, waiting for her. She suspiciously investigated them before slipping them on, they were better than re-using her old under-garments after all. They felt refreshing and cool, a strong contrast to her previously sweaty and warm clothing from the previous night. Without looking at the reflection in the mirror, Misaki slipped the silk gown on over her head and fumbled around trying to tie up the laced backing.

During her struggle, the door to the bathroom flung open, despite it being locked earlier, and a slender figure loomed in the doorway, studying her ungraceful movements.

* * *

_A/N: So many doors in this chapter! Shoutout to my door-pals, woot-woot! Anywhooslies~ **Concerning Usui's stylist,** I'm torn between having the sweet and bubbly Satsuki (Misaki's manager in the manga) or Aoi (The sassy cross-dressing boy). Soooo, I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide! Should we give Misaki a taste of comfort with Satsuki's cheerful attitude, or add in some comedy/drama with the inclusion of Aoi? I'm pretty sure I'll add both of them in, but depending on who you guys vote for, it will determine who's role is the most significant!_


	6. How to Offend a Net Idol

_A/N: Alright, the majority of the votes went to a certain person (pertaining to the stylist), but I guarantee that the other person will make an debut soon! Still, not as many reviews as I was hoping for... Am I doing something wrong? XD Have I not pleased you, Oh Great Fanfiction Gods!? *flails miserably* Oh well, I won't be discouraged so easily, and that just means that I have to work harder to get my fanfiction popular._

_Anywhooslies~ I'm hooked on this song by M83 (most known for their song _Midnight City_). It's called _Wait_, and I can't stop listening to it D: It reminds me of the song _Bronte_ by Gotye, and I just love both of those songs so much. I hope you take the time to check it out, I think you'll like their music. Also, check out _Kangaroo Court_ by Capital Cities. Pretty good beat and interesting MV. Alright, enough dilly-dallying._

_Enjoy!_

_Update: To Hayface, what I meant by not as many reviews as I'd hoped for, I had noticed that the number of reviews per chapter was steadily declining, so I was worried that I was making the story too boring. And thank you for pointing out Shizuko's name, I didn't even notice that my chromebook's autocorrect changed that. Since when is Shizuka in the english dictionary, but not Shizuko? XD_

* * *

Pink pigtails bobbed rapidly as their owner ran, panting heavily all the while, down the street. Behind her trailed a short-black-haired girl with specs that reflected the afternoon sun in glaring flashes. The two girls bounded furiously towards their destination, and even as they drew closer they did not slow their pace. Once they arrived at the front gate, they quickly hopped over the tangled heap of metal, and sprinted to the front door. The pink-haired girl, Sakura, knocked at an inhuman speed on the door, and after a few muffled shuffling sounds they heard Suzuna yell.

"Come in, please."

Of course the door wasn't locked, as the family could not afford such luxuries. They usually secured it at night with a home-made deadbolt. Sakura and Shizuka immediately swung the door open and clambered inside to find Suzuna, still in her school uniform, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her facial expression was indifferent, as it usually was.

"Sakura-onee-chan, Shizuko-onee-chan, you look worried…" Suzuna quietly spoke, "I thought Misaki was at a sleepover with you last night, but I don't see her with you."

Sakura and Shizuko exchanged worried looks before Sakura finally spoke up.

"We both received identical text messages from Misaki last night. The last time we saw her was when she left for work. Then, she wasn't at school all day, and she was marked as "unexcused," so we rushed here in hopes of finding her, but it's clear she hasn't returned home. Here, I'll show you the message." Sakura frantically spoke, then retrieved her pink flip-phone (cute dangling accessories included) and pulled up the message for Suzuna to read.

_Sakura,_

_Please, do not worry about me, I promise that I am in good hands. A nice man is taking care of me, and I'm sort of relieved that I don't have to study for exams anymore. Please take care of my sister and my mother._

_Misaki_

Suzuna's forehead wrinkled in confusion; she may not get to be around her sister very often, but she knew that this message was completely unlike her.

"Onee-chan wouldn't be happy that a man is caring for her," Suzuna offered, which made Sakura nod her head rapidly in agreement.

"Exactly! And "relieved that I don't have to study for exams anymore"? Misaki loves to study, and loves exams even more for how well she does on them!" Sakura's excited voice echoed throughout the house, which woke Minako from her afternoon nap. After a minute or so of Sakura, Shizuko, and Suzuna talking curiously about Misaki's message and strange disappearance, Minako decided to travel downstairs to find the cause of all the commotion.

"Ah girls, how was your sleepo-...," Minako paused, counting the heads in the front hallway, "Where is Misaki?"

Sakura looked grimly at her best friend's mother, whose face was already starting to form stress induced wrinkles.

"M-... Misaki is missing."

* * *

"_Oi,_ girl, just what are you doing with my masterpiece?"

Misaki jolted upright and tried to untangle herself from the silky cage that trapped her. She managed to pop her head out of the top to spot the source of the overly feminine voice. A petite girl with gorgeous golden curls of hair and a cute face loomed in the doorway, looked exceptionally pissed off. With her intricate red and black dress, collar, and matching headband Misaki thought she looked like a young model. The girl, hands on her hips, let out a disappointed sigh.

"This is what I was supposed to prepare for? Dear God..." The cocky girl made her way over to the twisted mess that was Misaki, whom was helplessly trapped in something she had no idea how to wear.

"Don't move." The girl ordered, and swiftly got to work. Before Misaki could even question her actions, the dress was fit properly on her body, and was just snug enough to stay on without squeezing the breath out of her. Misaki looked down at herself, astonished that the dress looked so good on her. She had never dressed girly before, as she preferred to wear boy-styled clothing. Ironic, considering her opinion on men...

Yet this dress seemed to be made specifically for her. The midnight blue complimented her milky skin, while the stunning white pearls gave her skin color compared to them.

"Um... Not to be rude, but who are you?" Misaki attempted to ask in a polite tone, but she had poor manner skills. To say the girl's face looked flabbergasted was an understatement.

"Have you never heard of the world-famous net idol, fashion designer extraordinaire, Aoi Hyōdō?!" Her voice was shrill and leaking of offence.

Misaki placed a finger to her chin and gazed off into space, trying to recall any memories of the name.

"Can't say that I have," Misaki offered innocently. The girl, whom Misaki assumed was Aoi, seemed to have steam puffing from her ears. Misaki also noticed the distinctive twitch to her right eye.

"Wh- I-... You..." Aoi sputtered unintelligibly. She seriously reminded Misaki of herself.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" Aoi exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose. It was then that Misaki noticed the gigantic cart of drawers that Aoi had brought along, equipped for a full scale run-way war; cosmetics, jewelry, hair extensions, toiletries, fabrics, shoes, you name it: Aoi had it. She swiftly dug through one of the drawers of her fashion haven on wheels before returning to Misaki with a pink and frilly bib. Misaki eyed it distastefully, not sure of what its purpose was. Aoi impatiently tossed it to her, and Misaki caught it with as much grace as a chimpanzee.

"Put that on, quick," Aoi ordered while sifting through more drawers, slowly collecting an assortment of items. Misaki could see lots of make-up in one hand, and her stomach knotted instantly. _I can't wear make-up, I'll look like a clown_, Misaki mentally protested, but kept her disagreement to herself, knowing that Aoi would not tolerate her opinion being voiced. She quietly tied the bib around her neck and waited for Aoi's next command.

"Did Usui send you?" Misaki asked the question that had only now occurred in her mind. Aoi paused slightly, before continuing to dig around in the drawer.

"Of course, you stupid woman," Aoi muttered, regaining her sense of superiority.

"I see... Is he usually a perverted alien?" Misaki continued to question Aoi, the only person that she had fully met after being rescued from Tora by Usui. Aoi sighed dramatically, notifying Misaki that she was only annoying the girl.

"Yes, he's like that with every girl that crosses his path. Except me." Aoi spoke the last part quietly, and Misaki could tell that she was upset about it. Misaki decided to drop the topic of perverted aliens.

Aoi finally retrieved the last of her supplies and strode over to Misaki, whom was much taller than Aoi. She groaned in annoyance and grabbed Misaki's arm, pulling her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"Sit," Aoi commanded, and Misaki plopped onto the bed without hesitation.

Now that she was at a lower level than her, Aoi could work her magic.

"Don't you dare move; even the slightest flinch and I'll have to start over."

* * *

"Tell me what you learned during your interrogation of Misaki Ayuzawa," Usui instructed Tora, whom still hadn't raised his head upon entering the office.

_Silence._

_"_Ah, that's interesting. And how did you go about collecting that information?" Usui continued, anticipating that Tora would not answer him. Usui's eyebrows raised in anticipation, but the only movement Tora made was clenching his fists.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," Usui spoke with such a threatening tone that Tora didn't dare look up and make eye contact. Unfortunately for him, Usui forced it when he violently grasped Tora's shirt collar, yanking his face upwards. Usui could see in his eyes that, though he looked humble, Tora was still content with his actions.

"If it weren't for _him_, you'd be out on the street. Frankly, I wish you were, but there's nothing I can do about that. I gave you a chance to prove yourself to me, yet here you are, looking shamefully at the ground," Usui continued, not allowing Tora to interlude, even if he wanted to.

"Do you have anything to say?" Usui questioned, almost sarcastically.

"Idonregrit..." Tora mumbled, almost too quietly to be heard. Usui waited patiently.

"A little louder, Tora," He coaxed, still with a threatening tone of voice.

"I... I don't regret it," Tora looked meaningfully into Usui's eyes then, showing his true feelings, "I'd do it again if I ever got the chance, and you can be sure that I'll always be waiting for one."

Tora's repulsive grin was soon shattered by Usui's iron-like fist. Tora recoiled in surprise, and of course, intense pain.

"Well I didn't regret _that_, and I'll do it every chance I get. So don't hesitate to give me a reason to," Usui muttered menacingly, before dragging Tora by the collar out of the room and throwing him into the hallway.

_Dammit... Why am I defending her? She could be the destruction of my company...My promise, _Usui fought with himself mentally. He turned towards his desk and furiously swiped the contents of it to the ground. Papers fluttered to the ground, pens smacked against the wall, along with his various other desk ornaments. His frustration and confusion were boiling over.

He needed to decide what he was going to do with Misaki, and he needed to decide by the end of the night.

* * *

"Ah, stunning, absolutely perfect!" Aoi complimented her own works before flashing a handheld mirror in Misaki's face, who recoiled back at the sudden sight of her face. But curiosity quickly consumed her as she glanced back. Misaki gasped from shock. Who was this mystery woman in the reflection, and where was Misaki? This new woman had thicker and darker eyelashes, glossy lips, perfect smokey eye shadow, a beautifully braided and twisted side up-do, which was accessorized with silver combs and pins with decorative pearls adorning them, and most importantly, _no bruises._

H-how did you do that, Aoi?!," Misaki was blown-away,"This looks amazing!"

Misaki raised a hand to touch her face, to confirm it was in fact her's, but Aoi quickly smacked it away.

"Don't ruin my artwork. And of course it looks amazing; I did it," Aoi stated matter-of-factly. Misaki took this chance to glance at the clock resting on the nightstand once again.

_11:45 _

_Wow, very punctual as well. _Misaki silently praised Aoi, but kept it to herself knowing that Aoi already received praise much too often.

Aoi clapped her hands, snapping Misaki out of her thought-bubble.

"Come, come; Usui won't be happy if he has to wait around for you," Aoi snapped, dragging Misaki to her feet and guiding her out the door.

This was definitely the most interesting situation that Misaki had ever found herself in.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the poopy beginning; I typed the first part on the bus ride home ^^" Hope you enjoyed, please review if you have an suggestions, concerns, critisms, or compliments. Don't be afraid to tell me I suck! :D_


	7. UPDATE

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, things have just been... Bad. And to put the icing on the cake, my boyfriend broke up with me out of the blue, and I haven't really bounced back. Granted, it hasn't even been 24 hours since he did it, but I don't see myself updating a romance fanfiction soon. The wait could be anywhere between a week to a few weeks. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and the stupid excuse.

Feel free to PM your ideas to improve the fic in the meantime, I'll still check my messages daily. Thank you for understanding, I love you all!

Kaede


	8. That Type of Woman

_Hello! I'm back from my short-notice haitus, and ready to stun you with my lack of literary experience once again! Thank you to all whom offered friendly advice and comforting words concerning my recent break-up, I truly appreciate you, and this chapter is dedicated to you._

_(I'm so sorry I took all summer, my schedule was absolutely crammed OTL... But now that school is starting back up I'll have more time to update! Wow that sounded backwards.)_

_Anywhooslies~ I've decided to start replying to reviews! *Whaaaaaat* Yeah, I feel like I'm just not being a good author if I don't give at least SOME feedback. For now, I'll just pick a few random ones from all of the reviews, so don't be offended if I don't respond to yours! I'll respond to all of them in future chapters._

**Hayface**, **UnattractiveGoddess**, **StarElsie**, and **zairaswift**: Thank you for your continued support of my story, you are my biggest motivation, and I'm really glad that you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it!

**Tsuray**: The weirder the better ;D Thank you for your support! *throws imaginary chocolates to you*

**Shannon Jacob**: Something strange indeed! You'll find out soon enough~

**Peace**: I will not disappoint you! ...I hope!

**shinigami-samafabulousness**: I adore your name! Re-re-writing is a mega pain, but it was definitely worth it! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story as much as I am.

**Innerflame98**: That's horrible! D: I'll buy it and send it to you

**nesha**: Thank you! And I really like that Tora is the under-dog too ^^

**yuloman**: I was not trying to say that I deserve more reviews or that I wanted way more than what I have, I was just concerned because the amount of reviews per chapter I have have been steadily decreasing, so I was worried that I was loosing readers due to my own faults. Sorry for the misunderstanding, and I'm glad that you like my story; I hope you will continue to support it!

_Alrighty! Enjoy~_

Usui waited patiently in his office, where he had been for the past half hour. He had not heard from Tora once he kicked him out of the room, and for that he was thankful. Now the only thing holding him up was Aoi and Misaki, who were supposed to be here any se-

"Prepare your eyes, Usui Takumi, for my ultimate show-case!" Aoi announced after boldly throwing the office doors open with enough force to kill a man.

Misaki was shoved into the room, garbed in her blue silken dress, pearl earings, and titanium white heels. She stood rigid and awkward as Usui slowly inspected her. Misaki could have sworn she saw the faintest traces of blush on Usui's cheeks as his eyes raked over her, but it quickly vanished.

"Well done, Aoi, I'm actually impressed for once," Usui teased, and Aoi's face flashed bright red with fury before she rapidly stomped on his shoe a few times. Usui only chuckled, already acclimated to his stylists short temper.

"Don't push your luck, Usui. I could easily find work elsewhere," Aoi mused with false anger. Misaki noted that even in her defiant eyes, she could still see the soft glow of affection Aoi held for Usui.

Usui patted Aoi's head softly before leaning in to seductively offer, "But then you won't be able to see me naked anymore, Aoi-chan."

"B-b-b... Baka!" Aoi's face was now flustered from embarrassment, as opposed to her previous fury.

Misaki was at a loss for words. She knew that Aoi was his stylist, but stylists typically don't see their employer naked. Unless...

"Are you two... Lovers, by chance?" Misaki had voiced her thoughts before she could even think of the consequences.

Aoi's jaw seemed to dislocate in shock, and the only sounds she could make in response were strained "Ah-"s and the occasional "Wha-..."

"Are you kidding me," Usui questioned back, reaching for Aoi's chest, "How could I possibly like a little girl with A-cup breasts?" He gave Aoi's small boobs a squeeze before she returned the favor with a crisp left-hook to the jaw. It was Misaki's mouth that flew open in shock this time.

_He really is a pervert... _Misaki mused as she watched the two tango, insulting and hitting eachother until they could no longer think of a witty retort. Aoi angrily stormed out of the room, but not before tossing a, "As if I'd want to see your gross naked body!" over her shoulder. The door slammed shut behind her.

"And then there were two," Usui muttered, quickly brushing off the pervious events.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause a commotion..." Misaki apologized, but the perverted alien only smirked in response. Usui stepped towards her, and she instinctively stepped back. Once again he advanced towards her, and she retreated. He chuckled and quickened his pace, and before Misaki knew it she was cornered against the wall. Could it get any more cliche than this?

"Wh-..." Usui leaned in closer, and Misaki could feel his cool breath tickling her cheeks, which were burning from embarrassment.

"Hm..._ White Rose Champange_, Aoi chose your perfume well," Usui uttered, before leaned back. _That perverted idiot..._ He continued, after noticing the concern still apparent on Misaki's face, "Don't worry about her, we always tease eachother like that. Today I took it a bit further, though, so she might be a little irritable during the banquet."

_Oh, yes! The banquet_... Misaki had almost forgotten the very occasion for which she was dressed, but now that she had remembered she recalled a few questions that had come to mind while Aoi was dressing her. Before Misaki could speak again, though, there were two solid knocks on the wooden door. Usui pulled away from Misaki, to which she let out a noticable sigh of relief. The questions would have to wait.

"Come in, Erika," Usui instructed, and the doors swung open for the umpteenth time that day. In strode a confident yet youthful woman that possessed both extreme grace and the appearance of dominance. Her facial features remained cool and relaxed, and were softened by her small rosy lips and button nose. She stood tall, with her shoulders trained into perfect squareness, which only emphasized her hourglass figure. Her reddish-brunette hair framed her face in thick waves, and was pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head. Misaki could think of only one word that could fully describe Erika: sexy.

If Misaki had to take a guess,_ this _would be the type of woman that Usui would pursue.

"Usui-sama, the limo that you requested has been stocked and is now ready for tonight's transportation. Today's traffic is medium to heavy, so the calculated time of arrival would be 14:00 if we depart in the next 10 minutes. The weather channel calls for rain, therefore I have packed 4 extra umbrellas. 2 security guards will accompany you and your guests tonight, including myself as your personal guard. Your requested roster for tonight is as follows: Aoi Hyodo, Misaki Ayuzawa, Tora Iragashi, and myself. Is this satisfactory?" Erika shot out detail

"Correction on the last bit there, Erika." Usui spoke as he nonchalantly rummaged through some files in his desk.

"Sir?" Was her only reply. Misaki was at a loss, was Aoi in trouble for causing such a scene? Or did he not want Erika to be his personal guard? Or maybe it was... _Tora_. Misaki's heart sank at the very thought of the horrid man. Thankfully, Usui's next words practically made her cry from joy.

"Remove Tora Iragashi from the roster. He is to be suspended from the facility until further notice, but will continue to report to me each week. Is that clear?"

"Understood, Usui-sama," Erika bowed deeply to her superior and departed hastily, leaving Misaki once again, alone, with the perverted alien prince. She stood flush against the wall while he continued to search for some unknown object in his massive desk. The silence eventually drove her mad, and she suddenly blurted out, "Thank you."

Misaki averted her gaze to anywhere besides his face, as she knew his eyes were burning into her.

"What for, Misa-chan?" Usui popped his head up from behind his desk with an obviously fake look of cluelessness plastered on his face.

"For... Well... The incident with... With Tora.." Misaki was at a loss for words, and found it even harder to concentrate when she had to mention _him_.

"Well I wouldn't want my new secretary to be uncomfortable at work, especially after... " His voice faded out, but Misaki knew what he was referring to. She silently thanked him for not talking about it out loud. Maybe this perverted alien wasn't so bad afte-..._ Wait. What_?

"I'm sorry, did you just say... _New secretary?_" Any decent thoughts she had for Usui were instantly thrown under the bus. He continued to rummage while answering her question.

"Did I stutter?" His mocking tone instantly set Misaki on edge, and she had to remind herself that jumping over the desk and tackling him to the ground was probably not the best decision at the time, especially since her dress wasn't really made for that sort of activity, and Aoi would probably skin her when she found out. Misaki's silence caught Usui's attention, and he casually leaned against his desk before replying...

"Oh, did I forget to mention? As of today, you are my personal secretary. You will do as I say, when I say, and will not disobey me in any way. Consider it my way of baby-sitting you until this whole spy ordeal is sorted out." He finished with a wink that made Misaki's blood run cold with rage.

_You bastard_...


End file.
